


Кому-то будет больно, и точно не мне

by Elga



Series: Это дело семьи [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От Сэма пахнет пеплом, хотя пожар остался в Пало Альто.<br/>Сиквел к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/967618">«Это дело семьи»</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кому-то будет больно, и точно не мне

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : fleshflutter  
>  **Оригинал** : [Someone must get hurt (and it won't be me)](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/40010.html)  
>  **Бета** : Wayward

Безликий город, типичное милое захолустье. Солнце светит ослепительно ярко — так ярко, что щиплет в глазах. От Сэма пахнет пеплом, хотя пожар остался в Пало Альто.

Он смотрит на мир через стекло Импалы. Снаружи кипит жизнь, но внутри у него все мертво — застыло, угасло.

Дин ушел сорок минут назад. Сэм не знает, какие знакомые могут быть у парня вроде Дина в такой идиллической дыре, но это лишь подтверждает факт: никогда не знаешь у кого какие тараканы. Можно было и спросить, но ему не слишком интересно. За все утро Дин сказал ему от силы пару фраз. Попытался уговорить поесть, но не настаивал, когда Сэм отказался. А потом просто поглядывал на него время от времени, настороженно и с беспокойством.

Внутри Сэма бурлит холодная ярость, так что Дин беспокоится не зря. Он зол и страстно желает, чтобы ему выдалась возможность причинить кому-то боль. Кому угодно. И тут его озаряет понимание, бессмысленное и нежеланное: именно так, возможно, чувствовал себя Джон после убийства Мэри.

Тело пульсирует болью, обжигающей и ядовитой.

Наконец показывается Дин, и Сэм выпрямляется. Дин, черт возьми, улыбается и оборачивается, чтобы посмеяться над шуткой с каким-то парнем. Может быть, именно с ним он и встречался, а может — случайный знакомый.

Дин заводит друзей так же естественно, как дышит. А убивает еще легче.

В девятнадцать Дин связался с парнем по имени Дэн, или Дэйв, или еще как-то. Тот был на пару лет старше, держал тату-салон и учил Дина чему-то вроде кик-боксинга. Джон всецело одобрял эту дружбу, пока не выяснилось, что Дэн — или Дэйв — торгует наркотой и нарушает правила хорошего тона: не предлагает Джону процент от прибыли.

Сэм помнит ночь, когда Дэн — или Дэйв — получил пулю в лоб. Калеб зашел в дом, хлопнул Дина по плечу и сказал: «Прости, сынок», а Дин просто пожал плечами и сказал: «Ты не виноват в том, что он был мудаком». Вот и все. Они играли в карты и смеялись, пили пиво и больше ни слова не сказали о том парне. Как бы его не звали.

Сэм уверен: тот факт, что у Дина всегда были друзья, знавшие, что он готов прикончить их в любой момент, стоит лишь Джону приказать, — тот факт говорит о многом. И Сэм задумывается: любил бы он Дина меньше, если был бы хоть малейший шанс, что брат сможет убить и его.

Он отворачивается, когда Дин залезает в машину. Делает вид, что спит, хотя и не очень убедительно.

:::

Учитывая, что им надо выполнить приказ отца и ехать в Блэкуотер — а мысль о том, что можно разочаровать отца делает Дина самым жалким, самым бесхребетным созданием на свете, — Сэм уверен, что Дин нарочно тянет время.

Дин едет по проселочным дорогам, над ними простирается синее небо, в полях колышется длинная нескошенная трава. День клонится к вечеру, и Сэм боится ночи — пустых часов, во время которых он видит, как Джесс качается в петле на люстре.

А потом Дин, не сказав ни слова и ничего не объяснив, съезжает на обочину. Вылезает из машины и бредет по полю по колено в траве, задрав голову и глядя на солнце. Через миг он оглядывается и смотрит на Сэма, который все так же, сгорбившись, сидит в Импале.

— Сэм, иди сюда.

Сэм нехотя выходит из машины и следует за братом. В воздухе пахнет цветами, но откуда — не ясно. В носу слегка пощипывает от сладкого пьянящего аромата.

— Что мы делаем? — нетерпеливо спрашивает он Дина.

Не сводя с Сэма зеленых глаз, Дин спокойно достает пистолет. Нет, не свой, а незнакомый. Взвешивает его в руке, переворачивает и протягивает вперед стволом Сэму.

— Прихватил для тебя, — говорит Дин и снова дергает рукой, Сэм же просто молча на него смотрит. — Ну же, бери.

Сэм и раньше держал в руках оружие. Черт, он рос Винчестером и с пистолетом обращался лучше, чем с карандашом. Но еще никогда ни одно оружие идеально не ложилось ему в руку. Да, он держал в руках пушки и ножи, и что бы там ни притащил с собой Дин перед очередным преступлением. Это все инструменты их ремесла, а Дин — искусный ремесленник.

С Сэмом не так. И этот пистолет не исключение. Он неудобный и тяжелый, Сэм никак не может сжать его в руке. Он смотрит на Дина и ждет. Ожидает. Ожидает, что Дин переплетет свои мягкие и нежные пальцы с пальцами Сэма и покажет, как с ним обращаться.

Дин не сводит с него глаз. 

— Ты говорил, что хочешь отомстить, но… Не знаю, можно ли тебе верить, — говорит Дин; в голосе — тихая насмешка. — Слова, Сэмми, это одно, но ты должен уметь спустить курок.

И тогда Сэм все _понимает_. И даже немного сочувствует брату — Дин ждет, что именно сейчас Сэм сломается, у него задрожат губы и польются по щекам огромные слезы; что именно сейчас Сэм снова станет тихим задумчивым маленьким Сэмми, который не настолько уродлив внутри, как Джон. И Дин.

Вместо этого Сэм сжимает пальцы, его хватка далеко не профессиональна, но все равно получается чертовски круто. Он вскидывает пистолет и направляет дуло Дину в грудь.

Дин безоружен, захвачен врасплох, и его младший брат — неуравновешенный, убитый горем и незнакомый — целится в него из пистолета. От смены эмоций на лице Дина срывает крышу.

— Просто покажи мне цель, — хрипло и невнятно говорит Сэм.

Пистолет ложится ему в руку как влитой.

**Конец**


End file.
